Patent Literature 1 discloses an electromagnetic contactor in which an end face in a moving direction of an outermost end in the moving direction of a movable-contactor support or an operation indicating piece that moves together with the movable-contactor support is located in the same plane as an outer face of an arc extinguishing cover when a movable contactor is at an open position. In the electromagnetic contactor disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a guide face of the arc extinguishing cover, which is invisible from outside of the electromagnetic contactor when the movable contactor is at the open position and is exposed to be a visible portion when the movable contactor is at a contact position, is colored with a different color from a background color of the arc extinguishing cover or is provided with a guide piece of the different color. In this manner, an operating state can be easily determined without causing the movable-contactor support or the operation indicating piece to project from the outer face of the arc extinguishing cover. In the electromagnetic contactor disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is no need to cause the movable-contactor support or the operation indicating piece to project from a housing of a main body of the electromagnetic contactor for the purpose of the determination.